five_nights_at_kaseysfandomcom-20200213-history
Ranger
"Also, check on the curtain in Pirate Cove from time to time. The character in there seems unique in that he becomes more active if the cameras remain off for long periods of time. I guess he doesn't like being watched. I don't know..." — Phone Guy describing Ranger's behavior in the first game, Night 2 Ranger (also fully known as Ranger the Pirate '''Kid1) is an animatronic pirate Human Kid as well as an antagonist in ''Five Nights at K''asey's. His starting location is behind the curtain in Pirate Cove, from which he will emerge and sprint towards the Office to attack the night guard on any given night if he is not monitored enough or monitored too much through the security camera. Unlike the other animatronics in the game, Ranger will hide for a while before coming to attack the night guard, depending on how much he is watched or not watched. It is currently unknown as to why he is the only animatronic who has this behavior. However, it's possible that the game's developer, Ashley Strickland, simply wanted a surprise animatronic that isn't seen or mentioned until later on during gameplay rather than at the beginning. Like the other animatronics, Ranger will try to forcefully stuff anyone that is spotted after-hours into a Kasey Brown Puppy suit, (if Pup) (but into a Ranger or Ryder suit if Human) resulting in death.2 Appearance As his name suggests, Ranger is a large, animatronic Human Kid with Black Pants and shirt. He has brown eyes, black eyebrows, and Brown spiked Hair. He has a hook for his right hand and his left hand has been worn down to the endoskeleton. He also bears an eye patch that is folded over his right eye, although he is usually seen with it above his eye rather than covering it. Unlike the stereotypical Ranger, Ranger dosen't have a Sword. Ranger appears to be damaged, as parts of his machinery are exposed. It can clearly be seen that both his legs, with the exception of his upper thighs, and his left hand is completely bare, exposing the metal endoskeleton underneath. His chest is ripped in various places, showing the endoskeleton beneath, and his arms and stomach are torn apart as well. He also seems to have a slightly droopy left eyelid. Like all of the other Animatronic characters, Ranger has a set of teeth. Ranger's teeth, however, appear to be the sharpest out of all the animatronics, being similar to those of an actual canine, while the other animatronics' teeth resemble human-like dentures or herbivorous teeth. It's also notable that, in keeping with the pirate motif, he has several golden teeth and also appears to have some teeth missing though this may be due to him needing repairs. He also has a hanging jaw; this is also likely due to him needing repairs. His ears are articulated, thus able to move back and forth and left to right. His upper jaw is speckled on the sides with black dots, indicating beard stubble or translucent. Location Ranger is a unique character in the game because, unlike the other animatronics (excluding Kasey Brown), his movement pattern is entirely set. He starts at Pirate Cove, inside of the closed curtain, next peeking out of the curtain, then, starts to walk for the West Hall. However, once he becomes aggressive from either not being viewed enough or being monitored too much (starting from Night 3), he leaves Pirate Cove and rushes down the West Hall towards the Office. He does not appear anywhere else. Behavior Ranger hides behind his curtain in Pirate Cove throughout the game. Over the course of the night, the player must use the Monitor periodically. They must also monitor Pirate Cove in a balance between "too much" and "too little" to prevent Ranger from emerging from his curtain and sprinting towards the Office. This balance may be difficult to find, but it is essential for preventing Ranger from ending the night early. Ranger's attacks seem to be based on a timer, rather than being random. If Ranger's AI is set to 20 on Night 7 and Pirate Cove is never checked, he will always bang on the door at either 32 or 38-second intervals (tested on V1.1). This is because sometimes, when he retreats, he will immediately return to Phase 2 instead of going back behind the curtains. He is also much more active on the mobile version to compensate for shorter nights. He will sometimes run back when his A.I. levels are quite high. Phases # Initially, Ranger is completely hidden behind the curtain. # The curtain is parted slightly, allowing the player to view Ranger's face, upper half, and part of his bare legs. # Ranger has left from behind the curtain, and is now in front of the camera, facing the camera slightly evil smiling at it, and slightly in the dark. # Ranger will precede his attack by leaving the curtains wide open. Sometimes, the sign reading "Sorry! Out of Order" will change to display the phrase "'''IT'S ME", a message commonly associated with hallucinations. Ranger himself is nowhere to be seen within Pirate Cove. At this point, if the Monitor is lowered immediately and the left door is closed, the player can then view CAM 2A to safely trigger Ranger's Running animation. # Ranger has now left Pirate Cove and will begin to rush to the night guard's location. When viewing the West Hall (on CAM 2A), the player will briefly see Ranger sprinting towards the security room. At this point, the player either must have already closed the door or must close it immediately though they are very unlikely to succeed after having spotted his sprint. # If the player's attempt to block off the left doorway has succeeded, Ranger will bang on the door a few times, and then his position will reset back to behind the drapes in Pirate Cove (he can, however, reset straight to Phase 2 on the more difficult nights or settings). When Ranger bangs on the door, the player will lose a small portion of their power, the first time draining 1 percent of power, the second time draining 6 percent, third being 11 percent. If the player's attempt to close the left door has failed, Ranger will quickly lean into The Office and screech. The screen will then go to static, and will result in a "Game Over". Trivia 'TBD '